


“Ow.”

by cryptjanitor



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Gen, No Blood, Nuka World, Nuka world dlc, Short Story, Wounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptjanitor/pseuds/cryptjanitor
Summary: Overboss Isaiah returns to the Nuka Market with Porter Gage after an injury. Cute and snappy dialogue ensues.





	“Ow.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my drafts from June 2018, I decided to post it! 
> 
> This is the first installment of my Isaiah works! Although his storyline has been changed, and he no longer is romantically tied to Porter Gage, I decided to keep this work up anyway. 
> 
> Anyhoo- I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

"Ow." Step. "Ow." Step. "Ow."

 

"Why the fuck you doin’ that for?" Porter muttered.

 

Isaiah turned around, walking backwards, and pointed to his side. "Cause I got a fuckin’ metal pole jabbed through my ribs by a robot, asshole!" He motioned stabbing himself and winced a little.

 

"Sayin’ ow ain’t gon fix shit, O.B." Gage shoved his hands into his pocket.

 

Isaiah groaned and brought his hand up to his collar. He fumbled with the zipper and started pulling it down.

 

"What are you doin?"

 

"What does it look like I’m doing, Porter?" Isaiah rolled his eyes. "This suit is squeezing my insides, man!"

 

With that, he tugged it all the way down to his stomach, as far as it could go and started shrugging off the shoulders. Good thing he was facing forward, or he’d of laughed at Gage’s red face.

 

Once the sleeves were hanging around his waist, Isaiah bunched the wrists up and tied them haphazardly around his front. He stretched his left arm up and rubbed the bandages there, grunting.

 

As they walked around the fake pond, a few Raiders stared at Isaiah. Some whispered with funny smiles, others uninterested. Isaiah pointed at a gaggle of Operator men who were looking him up and down.

 

"Hey boys," he called jokingly, smoothing his hair back.

 

"I wouldn’t wear that, Boss!" One of them yelled back. "Some of the raiders take real kindly to shirtless Overbosses!"

 

Isaiah tsked and slung his arms around Gage’s neck, smooshing his face up against his cheek. "Sorry, I already belong to the hottest guy on earth!"

 

Gage shoved him off and folded his arms, a stupid grin on his face. "Shut it, Boss, will ya?" The echoes of the Operators laughs admittedly made him smile.

 

Isaiah shrugged and kept walking.

 

"Ow." Step. "Ow."

 

"Oh my god!"


End file.
